


Seven Sons and Three Shining Stones

by Susana Rosa (SusanaR), SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe (DH AU) D version [41]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark, Gen, References to Incest, Silmarils, silmarilli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/Susana%20Rosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Feanor's sons had long been linked to his quest to make and keep the Silmarilli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Sons and Three Shining Stones

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please be warned that this story addresses some very dark themes, and alludes to others. For purposes of my DH AU, I have written the relationship between Galadriel and Feanor as having some of its roots in a wrongs that the adult Feanor committed against the child Galadriel (or rather Artanis, as she was known then). This story alludes to that idea, which is addressed more fully in "Not a Single Hair," available at http://archiveofourown.org/works/225657

To make a jewel more than a jewel, you need to bring it to life. 

Feanor quickly learned that the only way to give life, is to take one. 

Animals disappeared, and no one noticed. Well, no one but his slant-eyed niece Artanis. It was her fault anyway. If she'd been willing to grant him just a strand of her hair, he would never have been driven to recreate its shine. He only wanted to own something so bright and pure for himself, for always. As bright and pure as she had been. As he had been, once. As his children had been....but his wife would never have permitted him to take their innocence as his had been taken. Feanor simply wanted something pure and bright to hold back the darkness within. He deserved such a jewel. 

The animal blood only enabled him to make lesser jewels. Feanor snarled, and then smashed them, and killed more rabbits. Rabbits, then deer, then bears. Larger and greater animal deaths made only slightly brighter jewels. Nothing like the light of the Two Trees which shone in Artanis' hair. 

Feanor had seven children. Blood, willingly given, grants power. Even if the giver doesn't die. Even if the giver doesn't truly understand to what purpose his gift shall be put, and what links that can forge. 

Feanor learned that, together with the death of half a forest, a pint of blood from each of his seven sons was just enough. The Silmarils shone, and their light swallowed the last of his innocence, and the first of theirs.


End file.
